


19. Another email - fisting

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [19]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	19. Another email - fisting

_**Ryan Kwanten emails Sam Worthington**_  
 **To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  @citadel  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) @citadel  
 **Subject:** Re: [That list](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4298.html)

Please...

 

Give me your fist. To your elbow. Deeper. I get hard just fucking thinking about it.  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5078.html?mode=reply))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-01-12 03:53 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5078.html?thread=2774#t2774))   
---|---  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)**kwanten** @citadel  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)**sam_worthington** @citadel  
Subject: Re: Re: That list  
  
Just as long as you're not wanking thinking about it.  
  
And yeah. Definitely.  
  
Fist.  
Elbow.  
Bicep.  
Both hands. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5078.html?replyto=2774))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5078.html?thread=2774#t2774))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-01-13 12:37 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5078.html?thread=3286#t3286))   
---|---  
**To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  @citadel  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) @citadel  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: [That list](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4298.html)  
  
  
God.  
  
No wanking? Really?


End file.
